


Happy Halloween

by Regretti



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Especially Hosuh, Everyone's trying their best in this story, Gen, I failed to finish this by Halloween, Sorry for any mistakes I'll try to reread before posting, This isn't scary I swear, Thought this was gonna be a oneshot, and has a ton of other things they need to do, but I'm gonna finish this, but it isn't, but wrote this for the spirit of Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regretti/pseuds/Regretti
Summary: Hosuh begrudgingly takes on a dare to visit the abandoned house just outside his neighbourhood on Halloween night. It goes as well as he expects it to, which is not well at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first (and probably only? I have other ideas but writing is tough) work I'm releasing to an actual audience and I'm not sure how this is going to play out. I tried my best to have everyone stay relatively in character to their online personalities. Welp, if you got this far, thanks for joining me in this train wreck of a work and I hope you guys have a wonderful week~
> 
> Oh right- feel free to give me any constructive or non-constructive criticism because I won't stop you either way! :D (but if it's non-constructive why waste your time? Go on and do something better with your day like read a better story than this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only features Hosuh so there's that. But the others will come in due time~

Perhaps he really shouldn’t have taken the dare. It would have been a much better – much safer – choice to say he didn’t want to do it. After all, his friends aren’t monsters. They wouldn’t pressure him into doing anything he doesn’t want to do like any good decent friend. As to why he still agreed to visit the old, slightly dilapidated house at the end of the street is a question that probably has no sane logical explanation.

Hosuh looks up at the house in question. With the night settling in and dark clouds looming in the sky, it only adds to the unsettling feeling building in his gut. The house itself is made entirely of wood with a few missing planks here and there like the iconic haunted houses seen in movies and children’s stories.

Despite the sorry state the house is in, no one has ever thought to tear it down. Perhaps whoever owns the property doesn’t want to bring it down…whoever that is. Hosuh bites his lip as he takes his phone out to check the time. 8:04. His friends say if he doesn’t message the group chat that he's out of the house by 9:30 they’ll come check on him. He has great friends.

Not wanting to drag this on longer than he has to, the silver-haired man pockets his phone and walks up to the doorway. The old doormat with faded letters spelling out “WELCOME” does not make him feel welcomed in the slightest. Hosuh grasps the doorknob and after softly counting down from three he turns the knob. It doesn’t budge. He opens his eyes which he doesn’t remember closing and notices a small circular button for what he presumes to be the doorbell off to the side on the wall. It looks pretty out of place now that he thinks about it. Maybe he should press it? Would the ghosts even care?

A part of him feels like this is ridiculous as he continues to stare at the doorbell. But after a moment of hesitation, he presses the button. The silence continues on. Of course it wouldn’t work! The power’s been off in this house for years! It probably doesn’t have electricity running to it anymore. This is quite an old house after all…

For a brief second a feeling of relief washes over him. The door is locked so there’s no way he can get in! Yes there might be windows, but he isn’t interested in breaking and entering any time soon in his career. Even if it is into an abandoned house no one lives in anymore. With that thought in mind he turns around, fully intent on leaving and never coming back for the rest of his life.

He doesn’t finish taking the first step away when he hears a deafening ‘click’ sound coming from the door behind him. His body tenses and he stops breathing as a single resounding thought screaming, “No!” blares in his mind like an alarm. Hosuh closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in and out before slowly turning around to face the door again. His eyes narrow as he gazes at the doorknob with an accusatory stare.

“This really has to be some kind of joke.” Hosuh mutters to himself. Maybe his friends are pranking him and are actually in the house coming up with other ways to scare him. He takes a few steps towards the window and tries to peer into the house. Even with the moon providing some light for him to see, he can’t make anything out through the glass. There’s only a screen of pitch black. It wouldn’t be too surprising if the house uses black curtains to prevent anyone from seeing inside he guesses. Although robberies aren’t too common in the neighbourhood, the owner wouldn’t want to take any chances.

Hosuh goes back to the front door and grasps the doorknob. His fingers must be ice cold for the metal to feel slightly warm in his grasp. A few seconds go by before he decides that it’s now or never and he turns the knob. It twists and he pushes the door open slowly. Surprisingly it doesn’t let out a high pitched creak he was expecting it to.

The inside of the house looks just as old and broken as the outside. Hosuh looks left and right, up and down. Nothing really seems out of the ordinary he supposes. The room on the left has a short and small circular coffee table being illuminated by the moonlight coming in from the window. What looks like a half-finished board game is set up on top of it along with three cups resting off to the side. He takes a tentative step into the house, hand still gripping the doorknob in case he needs to make a quick getaway.

He knows it’s probably a stupid idea but at this point the whole trip is a stupid idea and when – if – he comes back from this he’ll make sure his friends will never hear the end of it.

“H-hello?” He calls out. “Is anyone here?”

When no one responds Hosuh takes that as a good sign. He’s sure if someone replied he would have booked it then and there. He knows better than to stick around when a disembodied voice starts talking. Then, a particularly strong gust of wind blows through the doorway, sending shivers down his spine and nearly topples him over. Along with the wind an uncomfortable sensation of static running up his hand makes him let go of the doorknob.

"Whoa!" He cries out as he stumbles farther into the house to prevent himself from face planting onto the ground. And like any other classic horror story, the door slams shut which is then followed by another ‘click’ sound for the lock turning. Everything happened so fast that Hosuh doesn’t register what had happened at first. The only thing that is registering is the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. After a few seconds of him just staring at the door he quickly goes over and tries to turn the lock. It doesn’t budge in the slightest.

“Of course it’s stuck.” Hosuh hisses as he tries again and again to no avail. He bets when he checks his phone it’ll have no signal so contacting anyone would be impossible as well – just like in every other horror story. He reaches into his pocket to get his phone only to find that it’s not there.

Another wave of adrenaline rushes through his body as he frantically pats himself down. No phone. He checks the ground around him. No phone. What if it somehow fell out from that gust of wind earlier? While it sounds highly unlikely it might not be impossible. But now his phone is just lying on the ground outside for anyone to pick up. Does anyone walk down this street on Halloween anyway? What if someone steals his phone? It’s going to be a mess if he loses it now of all times!

Something moves from the corner of his eye, bringing him out of his panicked thoughts. Startled, Hosuh looks over in the direction of the coffee table. His blood turns to ice and it feels like his heart has stopped beating altogether. It shouldn’t be possible. Why is it all the way on the table?

It’s his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more distress before being able to de-stress. That's the life (or at least it's mine?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...Happy Halloween for the people who celebrate it~! School has shown me no mercy this week but I'll be damned if I don't upload something today so here it is. (Just like I predicted, this fic is gonna continue past Halloween but I have a week long break very soon so I'll try to write more and maybe even finish it by then!)
> 
> And wow, I actually wasn't expecting to get this much attention from the last chapter so in all honesty, thank you for taking your time to read this! I'm grateful to each and every one of you who decided to click on this story even if it ends up not being your cup of tea. Geez do I need a cup of tea right now though...green tea with two spoonfuls of sugar, hah.

Hosuh scrambles over to the device like his life depends on it. Considering his circumstance and current emotions it might as well be the case. He grabs the phone and presses the home button. Thankfully it turns on. To both his surprise and relief there’s service. Who should he even call at this point? His parents? Friends? 911? Okay maybe not 911. He's pretty sure the police won't be happy to see him on someone else's property. He’ll settle with calling a friend.

He opens up his contacts to find one of his friends who shouldn’t be busy tonight. However, when he presses the call option it doesn’t seem to register on the phone. He tries to call them through the call history. The screen always seems to freeze before he can call them.

“What? Why is the screen freezing so much?” Hosuh worriedly asks. His phone was working fine up till then! He tries the option of messaging them instead. He goes back to his home screen to select his messaging app. It doesn’t open either. No matter how many times he taps the screen it doesn’t show on the phone that he has selected the app. He goes back onto his phone app and decides to use the keypad to dial the phone number of his friend.

Going back and forth between his contact and the keypad several times he finally types out the number. He presses the call button and for a split second it shows on the screen he has pressed it. Nothing else happens after that. The screen doesn’t change. Hosuh nearly cries out in frustration.

“Please, just let the call go through!” Hosuh pleads. “Just let me call someone!”

The phone screen suddenly changes and goes back to his contact list before going back to the keypad. Great, now his phone is beginning to glitch out too. However, when it types out a number he doesn’t recognize on the keypad, he’s certain that can’t be a glitch. The call button is pressed without Hosuh touching it and the screen changes to the call screen.

“Wait what?!” Hosuh cries out loud. “No no nonono! Whose number is this?!” Hosuh tries to end the call but his phone doesn’t register the command. His answer comes in the sound of a phone ringing somewhere in the house. He jumps and nearly drops his phone from the loud electronic trill. It sounds like the trills on old landline phones. Did the ghost just call itself using his phone? The ringing continues for another two trills before it stops completely. Hosuh looks back to his phone and sees the timer counting the seconds. He tries to end the call and as expected, the phone doesn't register his tapping. Hesitantly, he brings the phone up to his ear.

“He-hello?” Hosuh says, voice wavering. “Who is this?”

Despite the sound of his heartbeat being the only thing he can hear for the most part, he makes out what sounds like snickering from the other end. Guess the ghost is having a lot of fun with this. It really isn’t funny to him though. Getting scared isn’t fun at all. He decides to put on his best act of confidence which doesn’t sound confident at all in hindsight, and manages to say without faltering too much, “This isn’t funny, ghost. If…If you want to talk then let’s talk here in person or uhm…ghost to person?” He hangs up right after and buries his face into the hand that’s not holding onto his phone.

What type of person asks to speak to a ghost face to face and _live_? He’s the type apparently.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room feels like it fell several degrees. Hosuh tries to suppress a shiver as he looks back to his phone and finds that it is now on his call history page with the call to the house not recorded on the list. This ghost is really good at covering its tracks.

Hosuh looks around the room, searching for any signs of movement. ‘I hope the ghost doesn’t kill me.’ He wonders to himself. The sound of something clattering on the coffee table startles him enough to quickly take a few steps back towards the wall. He presses his back against said wall to hopefully cover any blind spots. Despite how cold the room feels, the wall against his back feels surprisingly warm. He looks over to the table and notices a new addition resting on the surface. A twenty-sided die.

Hosuh approaches the table and turns on his phone’s flashlight. The bright cone of light doesn’t make him feel any safer. Slowly, he approaches the coffee table and aims the light downwards. The die is a light emerald green in colour and shimmers in the light. The numbers itself look to be a light pastel pink. It is currently set with the number 20 facing up. The clattering sound from earlier must have been from the die rolling across the table. Does it belong to the ghost?

Moving cautiously, Hosuh reaches out for the die. Before he can touch it, something ice-cold brushes against the back of his neck. He jolts forward with a small yelp. Instinctively, he covers the back of his neck with his free hand while frantically turning around, wide eyes darting around the room. No one is behind him.

The sound of the die clattering onto the table surface yanks his attention back to the table. He sees the die rolling across the table and stopping on the number one. His heart is practically at his throat and it feels like he’s one step closer to forgetting how to breathe. This house really is haunted.

For a while nothing occurs. Silence engulfs the house once again as Hosuh continues to look at the die and then back to scanning his surroundings. He slowly brings himself to relax minutely, just enough to regain his bearings. Perhaps this is how the ghost communicates with people?

Hosuh tries to compose himself as best as he can before asking his question. In a slightly shaky voice he asks out loud, “Who are you?”

He watches in slight fascination and more so fear as the die levitates about ten centimetres above the table before dropping onto the surface. It lands on a four. It then rises again and drops. A one. It repeats the action once again and lands on a fourteen. Hosuh waits for a moment to see if the ghost will continue rolling the die. It doesn’t.

“Four one fourteen? What is that supposed to mean?” Hosuh asks. How is that the answer to his question? Unless the ghost wasn’t given a name and was called a number? That would be pretty depressing if that was the case. Now he sort of feels bad for it.

He watches as the die repeats the rolls, all of them landing in the same sequence of numbers. Hosuh repeats the numbers over and over for a minute or two.

His eyes light up in realization. “I see! So four is… ‘D’. One is ‘A’. Fourteen is…” Hosuh starts to mutter the alphabet while counting with his fingers. “…‘N’! Your name is Dan?”

The die levitates once again and rolls. It lands on a 20.

Hosuh hopes that means yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh makes a friend but the conversation gets cut short by a man in a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wondering...while looking at my calendar and the way things are progressing, it's gonna be a miracle if I finish this before the year ends. I apologize for having to leave this fic for over a month (school was not as kind as I hoped it was going to be in November and December isn't really any kinder for now) but I definitely will not abandon it! Thank you for sticking around :'D 
> 
> This is one heck of a long Halloween huh?

It’s not so bad talking to the ghos – Dan. Surprisingly, Dan apologized for freaking him out earlier. He normally tries to scare whoever rings the doorbell to the house. The fact that the only way to get in in the first place is to ring the bell implies that scaring people is a necessary action to take for the ghost.

Despite only being able to ask mostly yes or no questions, or questions that didn’t involve answers using the last six letters of the alphabet, Hosuh finds that Dan isn’t a scary ghost within the fifteen minutes they started conversing. He’s actually pretty nice and energetic even though he can’t talk out loud. He tried to at first but all Hosuh heard was unsettling cracks and wheezes coming from the empty space in front of him. It wasn’t a pleasant experience to say the least.

Hosuh is sitting on a flat cushion on the ground at the coffee table as he watches the die levitate and drop four times in a row to create the sequence of numbers: 14, 1, 13 5. He looks at his phone which is currently opened on a note taking app. On the note, it has the first twenty letters of the alphabet typed out in order along with a corresponding number beside it.

“Name?” Hosuh says after deciphering the message. He ponders over it for a few seconds before it suddenly occurs to him that he never introduced himself. “Oh right, I didn’t give you my name yet! I’m Hosuh. It’s nice to meet you, Dan.” Hosuh says cheerfully with an easy-going smile. He feels quite comfortable being inside the not-so-abandoned house as he watches the die land on a 20. 

Now that he’s more settled and not feeling as jumpy, Hosuh takes a closer look around the room he’s in. It’s practically barren aside from the coffee table and an oval shaped full body antique mirror that looks to be taller than him. He sees his reflection in the mirror looking back at him and bites back an awkward smile.

To think he would be sitting in a not-so-abandoned house on Halloween night talking to a ghost through a single die is not something he would have ever considered doing before. He wouldn’t think it was a possibility to begin with. For the most part, ghosts don’t really bother with the ones that are still alive unless it’s out of spite.

As Hosuh turns to look back at the table, he fails to see that his reflection doesn’t copy his movements entirely. As soon as his attention was fully away from the mirror, his reflection turns its head back and watches the ongoing conversation with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion. 

Despite the holes in the floor here and there, and that the only modern looking thing is the coffee table and what’s on top of it, Hosuh finds the place surprisingly clean. In fact, he doesn’t notice a single surface that’s dusty. Maybe Dan cleans the house periodically?

“Dan, do you clean the house often? It’s really clean.” Hosuh asks. The die is cast and lands on a 20. “Huh. I didn’t know ghosts care about how clean the place is…no offense.” He says sheepishly. The silver haired man watches the die roll a one. He thinks to himself silently for a few seconds, trying to come up with questions to ask Dan. It’s really not often for a ghost to be this conversational so he might as well ask what he can while also respecting the fact that some questions are better off being left unasked.

“Are you the only ghost living here?” He asks, completely unaware that his reflection is giving him a hard stare at the question asked.

Hosuh watches the die levitate in the air for a few seconds longer than normal. It’s almost as if Dan is considering how to answer the question. Just before the die is cast, Hosuh gets an urge to look backwards. He turns his head back and finds his gaze back onto the mirror with his reflection looking right back at him wearing the same expression of mild unease. He blinks and furrows his brows. His reflection does the same.

The clattering of the die brings his attention back to the table. He turns slower this time, eyes not leaving the mirror till the last second. His reflection follows his movements completely in sync.

Hosuh sees the die has landed on a 20. He doesn’t see his reflection turning its head and body to face him.

“Oh…Doesn’t it get lonely?” Hosuh mutters more to himself than to Dan. Nevertheless, he watches the die get cast onto the table and it lands on a one. An unsettling feeling of discomfort almost instantly settles in his stomach.

A sudden knocking sound comes from somewhere within the house, making him freeze. It actually sounds like someone is knocking on glass. The issue is that the sound did not come from the direction of the window.

“What was that?” Hosuh asks, looking in the direction from where the sound was coming from. His eyes fall onto the mirror and this time his breath stops mid inhale. ‘Holy crap.’ He thinks as his voice has left him for the most part.

His reflection smiles and waves lazily as it sits facing him with its legs crossed. With the way its reflected would mean that Hosuh would have to be sitting up against the mirror. But he's not. Hosuh, not having waved nor is sitting in the same position, only looks on with wide eyes filled with shock. 

A silent, but tense, moment passes as Hosuh just stares at his reflection, unsure of what to expect next. He’s afraid if he moves, whatever is on the other side will also move more than it already has.

“Hey Dan? Why is my reflection not – uh reflecting me the way it’s supposed to?” Hosuh asks once his voice returns. If it crawls out of the mirror, he swears he’s going to throw himself out the window. He’ll have to apologize to Dan for breaking it, but he’ll find another time to come back – if ever.

He watches as the die floats into his field of vision and comes up to the mirror. It spins around while making several brief pauses mid-air. The reflection also turns its gaze to the die but Hosuh knows it is still watching him as well.

Another tense minute, that feels like several long minutes, passes in silence. Almost as soon as the die stops spinning, his reflection focuses its gaze fully back onto him. It feels like its silently judging him which is both ridiculous and concerning.

Finally, it lets out a silent sigh and opens its mouth to speak.

“Alright fine, Dan. I’ll trust you on this one.” His reflection says in a low voice that sounds nothing like his own. The way it’s frowning also shows that it still doesn’t seem to trust whatever Dan has told it.

“Huh?” Hosuh says in complete confusion but can feel the urge to escape the place quickly diminishing and being replaced with wonderment. The floating die retreats and hovers in the air a few feet away between the mirror and the silver-haired man currently still frozen in place.

Hosuh watches with rapt attention as his reflection disintegrates and blurs before being replaced with someone else entirely. Instead of his reflection sitting cross legged on the floor, it is a man with short fluffy blond hair wearing a dark green sweater, black pants, and a pair of sneakers.

The man looks at him through narrowed eyes and smiles a bit out of respect and maybe a bit out of awkwardness at the situation too.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jay.” The man in the mirror says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are cleared up. Other things not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been long while - and a lot of things have happened since the last time I updated. Honestly I don't know if anyone remembers this but I promised myself I will finish this no matter what and so that's what I've settled on doing! I think the next chapter is going to be the last one and it will pop up very soon! Thanks for joining me on this long ride :D

Hosuh stares at Jay silently, several thoughts going through his head. Most of them are about how increasingly absurd the moment is. No matter how he shuffles around, he can no longer see his reflection in the mirror. Everything else in the room seems to be reflected properly, however.

“I’m Hosuh. It’s nice to meet you too.” Hosuh finally responds back, tone still uneasy. He thinks back to the answers Dan has given him. Assuming Dan is telling the truth, if he’s the only ghost in the house, then Jay isn’t a ghost. “Were you here the whole time?” He asks Jay.

“Not exactly. Physically, no.” Jay answers and doesn’t elaborate. Hosuh shoots him an incredulous look. What a cryptic, but reasonable answer. It’s important to not give away too much information about oneself when it comes to the supernatural. The ones who do say a lot are oblivious to the danger, overconfident in their abilities, or outright dangerous.

“Oh, okay.” Hosuh says, not wanting to ask Jay more questions despite some of them still lingering at the tip of his tongue. He suppresses the urge to ask them out loud by swallowing dryly as if the action itself can banish his curiosity. The last thing he wants to do is come off as rude or suspicious after all.

Silence creeps back into the room as Hosuh resorts to looking around once again, not noticing the die hovering back over to the mirror. He stares out the window and sees it’s still fairly bright out. Compared to the dreary atmosphere while walking to the house some time ago, it looks more peaceful now.

He’s about to let out a silent sigh to release some of the tension in his body before something suddenly doesn’t add up in his mind. His thoughts stagger to a halt before resuming with a handful of new thoughts bombarding his mind.

“Wait a second,” he thinks silently to himself as his brows furrow in confused contemplation. Hosuh looks over to the left then right sides of the window. Right then left. There aren’t any curtains.

He blinks once. Twice. If nothing was blocking the window in the first place, then why couldn’t he see through it before coming into the house? A few possibilities go through his mind. The most likely scenario is that there is some sort of spell cast on the house or an illusion. The least likely scenario would be the house itself is some sort of supernatural entity. Hosuh hopes the house isn’t anything more than a house. When he turns his gaze back, he finds Jay staring at him thoughtfully.

“This isn’t your first time interacting with…the supernatural is it?” The man in the mirror remarks in a relaxed manner. Despite it being phrased as a question, he seems to already know the answer.

It takes a moment for the question to fully process and forming a proper response takes a few seconds longer. Hosuh gives a weak laugh and starts to fidget with his phone. Well there went a part of his cover.

“Yeah, it isn’t.” He answers honestly. The floating die starts to spin energetically in the air, the pauses even shorter than ever before. “It’s not something I normally do either.” He adds, hoping it will make him seem less suspicious. It's sort of a lie as a few of his friends are exceptions but he doesn't need to say that.

“Ah, so it’s like that.” Jay says, seeming to accept the answer. He looks back over to the die before leaning backwards, only stopping once his back hits the edge of the table. His gaze is aimed towards the ceiling, looking to be deep in thought.

Hosuh gazes back to the window, trying to figure out how to ask about it. He doesn’t manage to think of a way to phrase it when Jay speaks again. “Last question. Are you okay with-” he pauses and a look of confusion followed by subtle distaste briefly flickers across his face, “-dogs?”

Hosuh stops fidgeting with his phone entirely to stare at Jay with furrowed brows. Out of all the possible questions that can be asked by someone in a mirror, his opinion on dogs is not something he expected to be giving. “Dogs? They’re alright as long as they don’t bite? I’m okay with dogs.” Hosuh answers, sounding uncertain, but it’s aimed more at what the question entails rather than being asked another question.

Jay stares at him without saying a word as if he is trying to figure out if Hosuh is hiding any secrets through his body language. He then makes an “_eyeh”_ sound while simultaneously shrugging.

“Sounds truthful enough.” He says as he seems to look past Hosuh. “That’s good because in a few seconds – probably more like after I finish my next sentence – you’re going to meet one.”

“Wait what?” Hosuh asks as new worries pop into mind. Why does it sound like this “dog” isn’t really what it seems to be? How is it going to get in? Is Dan supposed to open the door for it?

“Don’t worry. He might look a bit intimidating at first, but he rarely bites.” Jay answers smoothly with a wave of his hand. It answers practically none of the growing anxieties that Hosuh is thinking of. In fact, it feels like the amount of worry has risen judging by the way his heart rate has picked up the pace.

His questions are answered by the sound of the door being slammed open violently and a tiny part of Hosuh’s mind comments how the hinges surprisingly don’t rip off. The rest of him, however, is overrun with adrenaline fueling him to move or attack. He springs to his feet just as a black blur enters the house. Its form blends into the shadows, which suddenly seem to be much darker.

Hosuh doesn’t dare take his eyes off the dark space. It most definitely doesn’t help when two luminous purple dots appear in it. They’re spaced a few centimeters apart yet look to be hovering at a height close to Hosuh’s stomach.

“This is _not_ a dog!” Hosuh cries, not knowing if Jay or Dan are still here. He doesn’t think they would be of much help against whatever this creature is if he thinks honestly. There's only so much a man in a mirror and a ghost can do in this situation.

The dots – eyes probably - flicker. The _definitely not a dog_ probably blinked.

The entity in the shadows shift, the eyes moving closer towards the ground. Hosuh gets a sinking feeling that it’s going to jump.

And jump it does.

Four things happen at once.

One, the creature reveals its form as it passes into the moonlight while it’s still in the air. It’s a black wolf the size of a watermelon. The jump itself is far enough for it to land with some space in front of Hosuh. This means it is not going for a full body tackle and bring Hosuh to the floor.

Two, Hosuh’s flight or fight response has decided he should do both, and a familiar warmth spreads across his torso before converging towards his upper back. A pair of vibrant fiery red wings erupt from his back and simultaneously catch fire. It’s a wonder how his clothes are not burning to ashes.

Three, the room itself begins to change. The wooden walls and floor start to disintegrate, leaving a layer of beige coloured carpeting and drywall painted over in a much lighter beige.

Four, the die that was hovering in the air is now firmly grasped in the hand of a green haired man wearing a pink hoodie and grey pants.

The wolf trips on its landing upon seeing Hosuh's wings and ends up rolling over three times on the carpet. It comes to a stop lying down with its legs splayed outwards, eyes no longer a glowing purple but black. For a moment, silence blankets the entire house, holding frozen in place all its occupants.

The first one to move is the wolf. Or really, black ribbon-like tendrils appear in the air around it and encase the creature in a sort of sphere-shaped cocoon. The cocoon warps and elongates before expanding outwards to a size that can contain a human body. The tendrils then quickly fall apart and sink into the floor, revealing a man with purple hair styled in a mohawk and dressed in a black hoodie and pants.

The man, who’s lying face down on the floor, picks himself up slowly while muttering a few expletives. Once he’s standing, he glances over to Hosuh who stares back with eyes still showing some weariness. But there’s also a sort of subtle astonishment mixed in as well.

Patting his clothes down, the man opens his mouth to speak as he turns to face the mirror and the green haired man standing next to it.

“Yeah I’m not going anywhere _near_ that.” He says while gesturing to Hosuh.


End file.
